


Passion

by Sourukitsune



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Possession, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourukitsune/pseuds/Sourukitsune
Summary: Del semplice smut Catradora, perché tutte ne abbiamo bisogno. Godetevelo, potrei pubblicere altre storie prossimamente, staytuned.Enjoy !
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilmente potrebbero esserci degli errori durante la lettura, me ne scuso in anticipo.

Non esiste nessun altro a parte loro; li in quel momento. Il respiri che mescolano, mentre i corpi arrivano quasi a fondersi perfetti come i pezzi di un puzzle. La mano callosa della bionda, che scende come una carezza dallo sterno fino all'addome di Catra che si contrae bisognosa di più. Una scia di baci fiammeggianti che non fanno altro che aumentare il calore e inondare le piaghe rosee e grondanti ; il nocciolo gonfio e teso che si contrae ad ogni minima sollecitazione, mentre le labbra carnose di Adora scendono ancor più in basso verso il pube. Le mani di Catra affondano nelle lenzuola bianche come il latte, stropicciate calde e bagnate dei loro umori

"A-adora ti prego..." un sorriso si leva dalle labbra della bionda che alza lo sguardo carico di passione. Gli occhi grigi che scavano con insistenza dentro a quelli bicromatici di Catra, mentre un lieve e furbo sorriso si leva sulle labbra. Ancora un bacio, stavolta sotto l’ombelico che schiocca con prepotenza nella stanza mentre le mani di Adora risalgono su verso i fianchi fino ad arrivare ai seni gonfi e pesanti di Catra.

“Vederti qui… sotto di me così…” un bacio che segue ancora in uno schiocco sonoro nella stanza illuminata dalla luna, che risplende come un faro argentato nel cielo nero come la pece, puntellato da infinite sfumature luminose.

Uniche testimoni di quella passione che arde più del fuoco stesso.

"Così bisognosa del mio tocco… per è questo che vuoi no ?” il corpo allenato e definito della bionda che si innalza su quello più minuto ma in egual modo definito e slanciato di Catra, che non fa altro che fremere. La mano destra e sinistra che afferrano i polsi di Catra mentre la bocca scivola sul collo andando a banchettare con non poca irruenza su di esso  
"Io voglio tutto… ora ti prego” la voce spezzata dal bisogno mista ad un gemito sonoro mentre le labbra carnose di Adora succhiano la pelle già martoriata dalle costanti attenzioni di prima, fino a risalire con lentezza verso la mascella lasciando una scia di baci infuocati.

Le mani nel frattempo hanno fatto il loro gioco, andando ad inchiodare verso l’alto le braccia di Catra con uno scatto lasciandola senza respiro per un momento.  
La lingua di Adora che lenta lappa le labbra mentre sorride all’amore della sua vita  
“L'attesa è l'essenza del piacere… ti rende così sensibile… non fa altro che accrescere le aspettative” la voce fluida, calda come il cioccolato fuso mentre la mano sinistra tiene inchiodati i polsi di Catra verso l'alto, la destra letale scende.  
L'indice percorre lento il profilo della gatta che cerca di allungarsi in avanti cercando più contatto mentre Adora cala con il volto verso le labbra di Catra lappando lentamente con la lingua il labbro inferiore di Catra. Un gemito ancor più forte, mentre la mano destra arriva al seno prendendo il capezzolo turgido fra l’indice e il pollice pizzicandolo, aumentando ancora di più il soffocante piacere che sta scuotendo Catra dall'interno.

Adora si bea delle contrazioni che sta donando alla sua amata. I gemiti della gatta non sono altro che musica per le sue orecchie, una musica che la infiamma, la carica come se She-Ra volesse uscire fuori in quel momento a prendere il comando. Vuole farla urlare di piacere, vuole godere tramite i suoi orgasmi. Gli occhi di Catra si aprono di scatto mentre il respiro rimane accelerato, i capelli arruffati e la pelle nuda inzuppata di sudore, la rendono il miglior spettacolo di sempre.

“Adora, giuro che me la paghi… ma adesso ti prego fottimi senza pietà” la osserva un lungo istante mentre la mano destra della bionda lenta scende verso il basso. Un sorriso pieno di strafottenza trattenuto dagli incisivi perfettamente bianchi della bionda mentre la mano arriva sul pube sensibile.  
“Ti prego…” un frase sconnessa da parte della gatta, ma che non fa altro che infiammarsi, mentre anche lei inizia ad essere bagnata fradicia.

“Amo vederti così… senza maschere, senza giochetti . Solo la mia Catra" afferma con voce strozzata dal piacere, mentre un dito scivola senza difficoltà nelle piaghe fradice. Un gemito sonoro seguito da uno spasmo mal trattenuto dell’addome fanno contrarre Catra sopra al letto. Adora sorride compiaciuta mentre cerca le labbra della gatta per un bacio profondo che viene ricambiato con lo stesso impeto. Le lingue si scontrano come spade durante un combattimento che cercano la supremazia. Un gioco e una sfida che nessuna delle due intende cedere mentre l'indice calloso e affusolato entra ed esce dall'entrata stretta senza difficoltà.

Calore si sprigiona dal basso ventre di Catra, una calda e dilaniante passione che si espande per tutto il corpo. La coda lunga che si avvolge attorno al polso della bionda con forza, stanca di quel giochetto che la sta portando avanti la bionda lasciandola inerme e senza alcun potere li sul letto sfatto.

Gli occhi bicromatici che si aprono lentamente per ammirare il volto di Adora; come ha potuto rinunciare a lei così in fretta ? Come ha solo potuto pensare che lei non l'avrebbe mai desiderata così ? Lei ha tutte le risposte sa bene che al colpa è solo sua. Troppo immersa in un mare di disprezzo e autocommiserazione per accorgersi che anche Adora la amava e non voleva altro che stare al suo fianco dalla parte del bene.

Si stacca dal bacio con calma, mentre la presa sui polsi si indebolisce. Questo le da l’opportunità per far scivolare le mani fino al volto di Adora. Le mani - callose e piene di tagli come quelle della bionda- scivolano sul suo volto con delicatezza; gli artigli neri che scavano leggermente nella pelle di porcellana mentre il pollice scivola sulla cicatrice che le aveva lasciato sulla mascella tempo addietro. Quei tre piccoli solchi che partono dalla mascella fino ad estendersi all'interno della guancia.  
Quella è solo una delle tante che le ha inflitto, ogni giorno è fortunata ad averla lì con lei dopo una vita di sopruso e violenza, finalmente possono essere davvero felici. Senza Shadow Wever a pendere sulle loro teste come un avvoltoio pronto a banchettare con i loro fallimenti.

La mente smette di elaborare qualsiasi pensiero concreto quando anche all'indice si aggiunge il medio. Si inarca sul letto gemendo sonoramente mentre le mani artigliate scivolano nei fili dorati stringendoli nella presa mentre Adora scivola ancora una volta verso il suo collo divorando la pelle al suo passaggio; dallo sterno i seni e poi capezzoli ai quali dedica il loro tempo, succhiando e lappando con un gemito ogni volta, mentre le dita si muovo imperterrite dentro e fuori aumentando il fuoco dirompente che sta crescendo nel basso ventre di Catra.

Adora sorride come una bambina nel paese dei balocchi, la mano sinistra appoggiata accanto al volto di Catra mentre la destra rimane ancora in mezzo alle gambe. Il pollice scivola sopra al clitoride gonfio iniziando a stimolarlo. A quel punto Catra non capisce più nulla stimolata da tutte le parti; la pelle sensibile e il respiro accelerato con i seni che si muovo ad ogni contrattura dell’addome. L'orgasmo che cresce come un’onda, pronto a spazzare via qualsiasi cosa sulla sua strada.  
“Adora non fermarti, non fermarti…” espira con voce calda Catra, le mani che si aggrappano alle spalle della bionda cercando il sostegno necessario ad arginare l'orgasmo che non si fa attendere oltre.

Le pareti interne che si contraggono in uno spasmo, mentre l'orgasmo spazza via qualsiasi cosa sul suo cammino. Le labbra della bionda che si lappano infetta mentre la bocca cala su quella di Catra chetando il sonoro gemito con un bacio pieno di passione. Le dita che di Adora che non si arrendono mentre cavalcano quello spasmo continuando a torturare le labbra sensibili e il nocciolo roseo sensibile.

Gli occhi grigi che fissano con tutto l'amore possibile Catra  
“Ti amo…” le parole che scivolano lente dalle labbra gonfie e rosse mentre la mano destra risale fino alla bocca andando ad immergersi nella bocca lappando con la lingua i succhi dolci di Catra con un sorriso sulle labbra. Il corpo che trema scosso dall’intensità dell'orgasmo mentre la osserva senza fiato. Un sorriso ad incresparle le labbra  
"Io di più “ la mano che scivola lungo il volto della bionda, con il pollice che scivola sul labbro inferiore andando ad accarezzare con dolcezza mentre si alza per a mettersi a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Adora.

Nessuna delle due riesce a staccarsi le mani di dosso, troppo bisognose di quel contatto che cercano costantemente durante tutto il giorno. I respiri che si mescolano mentre un leggero e crescente rombo inizia ad espandersi dal letto di Catra, mentre avvolge le braccia attorno al collo di Adora. La coda lunga che si avvolge attorno a loro serrando la presa sulla bionda mentre la mano di Adora scorre nei capelli di Catra

“Sei mia Catra… mia e di nessun'altra” afferma mentre le bacia il collo. Non c'è possessione nella voce, -forse per Adora no ma per Catra si- solo un semplice sottolineare i fatti mentre si stende sul letto con Catra stesa sopra di lei. Una risata sommessa si leva dal petto mentre gli occhi si chiudono.  
“Sei diventata un po troppo possessiva ultimamente… ” si umetta le labbra mentre appoggia il mento sullo sterno nudo della bionda incontrando un sorrisetto furbo “Io ? Mai… ma se dovessi incontrare qualcuno non mi farei scrupoli a sottolineare la cosa” la mano che scende sopra al culo sodo di Catra palpandolo con impeto.

Il disappunto si mescola insieme al divertimento sul volto di Catra, che si siede sull’addome allenato di Adora “Ah si è ? “ l'artiglio nero scende con lentezza dallo sterno fino all’addome, la pelle di porcellana costellata di cicatrici accappona al suo passaggio mentre Adora si lappa veloce le labbra. Un sorrisetto furbo si leva sul volto di Catra mentre la osserva.  
“Non avrai certo creduto che sarebbe finita qui… vero Adora ?”

END…. Forse…


End file.
